Those Six Gods
by jes30097
Summary: Six Gods of Olympus get sent to Goode High School, where their children also go. Trying to survive high school and not giving themselves away to their children is a hard task, even for the Gods. Will they be able to survive? Charecters might be pretty OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Three brothers and three sisters , as they looked like, stood in front of an apartment, which they unlocked and stepped into.

Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Hera, and Demeter walked into the seemingly small apartment, only to discover a huge indoor space. To the right of them, there was a living room, and to the left of them there was a fully stocked kitchen. To the front was a hallway with six doors, three on each side.

The six Olympians had ended up this way because this:

_Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena were arguing about everything there was to argue about._

_Their conversation went like this:_

_ "Air disasters are cooler than sea disasters", said Zeus.  
_

_ "No they aren't", Poseidon argued._

_"Yes"_

_"No"_

_"Yes"_

_"No"_

_Across the room, Demeter was telling Hades off for not eating more cereal._

_"Maybe if you ate more cereal you would have more brains"! Demeter screeched_

_Hades sat in silence._

_Suddenly six blinding lights filled the room. When the lights receded, six gods had turned into what looked like mortal teenagers. Hestia had her hands held out towards the now teens with a satisfied look on her face."You all argue like mortal teenagers, and therefore shall be mortal teenagers for a month at least.", she stated.  
_

_Reactions shot from the group of teens._

_"What"!_

_"Ugghhh"_

_"Come on"!_

_"Really, Hestia"?_

_"I hope they have cereal"!_

_Hades was still silent._

_"You will go to Goode High School with your children"._

_Silence._

_ They had been flashed to the apartment soon after._

* * *

And so they had entered the apartment. Their rooms, apparently, had been specialized for each person. Zeus' room was designed like a temple, while Poseidon's had an aquarium replacing a wall on one side of the room, Hades' had black walls, furniture, and floor.

Athena's had been painted grey with a small cage in the corner containing a rather large owl. Hera's was a normal room, and Demeter's had a small balcony with a garden on it.

They all exited their rooms and gathered in the living room, where Athena stated the obvious.

"We are actually teens"

"No, we're just adults" Poseidon replied sarcastically.

Thankfully that day had just happened to be a Sunday morning, so they still had a day and a 1/3 until the school actually started. First, they made their names:

Poseidon: Seamus Trident

Zeus: Skylar Thunders

Hades: Raven Mortem

Hera: Mary Anderade

Athena: Delilah Lilith

Demeter: Rose Flowers

For the rest of the day, the boys watched the TV in the living room, while the girls studied for school after Athena convinced them to. The girls made dinner that night, and then they all went off to their rooms.

* * *

**R&R please! New ideas would be appreciated!**

**-Jessie**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was basically uneventful, until Aphrodite appeared in the living room at dinner. When she saw all of them she started squealing.

"Oh my gosh, you guys look so hot"!

They looked at her weirdly.

"Uhh, Okay..."Poseidon stuttered awkwardly.

Zeus spoke up.

"So why are you here exactly"?

"Well Hestia sent me to tell you people that you all will have the normal demigod powers that your children would have normally. But that's boring news. What is it like being a teenager!?

"Awful", all of the girls replied.

"Awesome!", all of the guys replied simultaneously.

"Boys", Athena said.

"Well look on the bright side peoples. At lest we have our powers still." Poseidon interjected.

"Poseidon said something smart!", Athena gasped.

"Of course I did", Poseidon said, "I always say smart things"

"Brother, sorry to state the obvious, but you never, ever, ever, say smart things." Zeus said

"And you do?" Poseidon retorted, "Remember the time you said we were supposed to build Olympus out of peanut butter so you could eat the walls, brother?"

"Ohh burn", Hades said.

"But I like peanut butter", Zeus exclaimed.

"Back to our original conversation, as Poseidon said, at least you still have your powers. Peace out!

The gods/mortals turned in time to see Aphrodite flash out.

They finished their dinner and got ready for the school day ahead of them.

* * *

_The Next Day  
_

The school turned out to be just around the block, so they just walked to school.

When they arrived at said destination, they got their schedules from the lady at the desk, who proceeded to assign them with Percy, who she said would help them get to class.

Athena stiffened when she saw Percy, as all of the gods did except Poseidon , who smiled at Percy, which was expected as Percy was his son.

Surprisingly, they all had the same schedule, except for their electives.

As Percy led them to their first class, it turned out that their first classes were all math.

"So what are your names", Percy asked.

"Skylar"

"Raven"

"Seamus"

"Mary"

"Delilah"

"Rose"

They came to the classroom and took seats in the back. The class went by uneventfully.

The rest of the day went fine until lunch.

* * *

As they made their ways to the cafeteria, Lila, the school slut started flirting with Poseidon.

(A/N:** No offense to people with that name) **

"Hi Seamus", Lila squealed.

"Um, Hi", Poseidon said. He started to 'subtly' walk away from her.

To no avail, she just walked closer to him.

* * *

Poseidon's POV

* * *

Up until that bitchy slut Lila walked up to me and started flirting with me, I was having a perfect day.

Until she started to flirt with me. Key word _until. _She just walked up to me and said:

"Hey Seamus"

So I just did the natural thing and said, "Um, hi" and tried to walk away from her. But, of course she _had_ to follow me and get even closer. When I saw her close up I also saw her face was caked in way too much makeup. Nothing like Sally I thought silently.

I just ran into the cafeteria and sat where my son was sitting with around six kids who I assumed were demigods also.

"Hello Percy", I said, wincing at the lameness of what I had just said. I mean, come on. I just freaking ran away from a girl, into the lunchroom where I sat down and said,"Hi".

Right then my brothers, my sisters, and Athena came in.

Zeus seemed to be the only happy one in the group.

"All these stupid people are hitting on us nonstop.", Athena said.

"They should eat more cereal" Guess who said that.

They also sat down.

Percy then proceeded to introduce us to his friends.

"Skylar, Raven, Seamus, Mary, Delilah, Rose, meet Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, and Connor."

I, frankly, was surprised Thalia was here, as she was supposed to be with the Hunters of Artemis.

We all said 'Hi' and started to eat.


End file.
